The Goblin Warg alliance
by E-Dizzle
Summary: Hello readers this is my first fanfic and its a short story mostly in the narrative perspective. the story is about what happens while the elves and men are in Mordor fighting against Sauron. Please enjoy


_The goblin warg alliance_

Before the lord of The Rings, before The Hobbit, Middle earth was in turmoil, Sauron was gathering an army worthy of historic recognition to wipe out all living creatures in Middle Earth. To Saurons dismay the races of men and elves gathered up two armies and were marching to Mordor to exterminate him and his army. While the Elven and Human army's were away goblins and wargs and other evil creatures roamed at leisure with no one other than the dwarves, who were always delving for precious metal in the mountains, to stop them.

The goblin chieftain of the misty mountains Ortzchek had heard that all of the human army's had went to battle Sauron he had decided to take over all of the land surrounding the misty mountains. What the chieftain had to do first was to make an alliance with the wargs so they could get around faster, so he sent one score of goblins to the warg kings cave to barter for their help.

When the five day journey to the warg king was over the goblins went up to the cave and then the head goblin barked, "Dear king our chieftain has sent us to you for arranging an alliance." after a few minutes several wargs came out and motioned for them to come in. Once inside the cave,  
>the warg king growled, "why Ortzchek want alliance with warg king." the goblins said, nervously not wanted to upset him," Ortzchek says now is a good time for our great hordes to join together to take back our land from the humans and the dwarves since they are all away fighting in the far east." after another hour of discussing the wargs agreed to help if they got all of the survivors and the nonsurvivors and after it was over they would rule the northern area of the misty mountain range.<p>

Over the next several days the wargs and the goblin horde gathered together at the goblins mountain fortress planning a massive attack on several villages across the Rhovanion plain. At dawn the next day five score of goblins rode out on wargs ready for a massacre.

Meanwhile

It was a foggy gloomy day outside the mountain of Moria but fortunately being dwarves mining in the depths of Moria they were oblivious to this fact. Current king under the mountain Farin like the goblin Ortzchek had been told of the men and elves leaving to fight Sauron in Mordor. In the acting throne room (there wasn't an official one yet) Farin was consulting several of his high ranking dwarves said, "Fonfin," his second in command, "with our borders unprotected the way they are, I for one think we should add three score of dwarves surround the mountain for extra security." "A wise decision my lord." said Fonfin," I might also suggest arming our dwarves more heavily to incase our outside guards should fail us." "Yes yes this is good council." said Farin. Within two days they had done this.

In the village of Delfatha the villagers had heard that the goblins and the wargs had been terrorizing all of the villages in the Rhovanion. The villiage elders decided to send ten runners to the misty mountains for aid in destroying the warg goblin army. After ten treturious days of avoiding goblins, they runners reached their destination, the mountain of Moria. When they arrived there they explained their predicament to the guards and where taken before Farin.

The chieftain Ortzchek was pleased to hear that so many villages and homesteads were demolished in the raids; he and the warg king were giving orders out of Ortzchek's fortress so they wouldn't accidentally be killed in the raids.  
>"Another couple of weeks of this and Rhovanion will be ours." chuckled Ortzchek<br>"yes warg food piling up in warg caves, this good deal." barked the warg king.  
>"I only hope those dwarves don't hear of this or they could stop us." remarked the chieftain.<p>

After a huge dinner the dwarves agreed to help stop this uprising. Farin had sent the village runners with one score of dwarf scouts. Meanwhile the remaining dwarves would split up and go different ways to quickly stop the goblin rampage.  
>" We'll send 50 dwarves to go to the southern city of Eremnethon 40 to the northern city of Gilgabore and 20 to go to all of the close by villages to make sure they're alright." Fonfin said to Farin. And Farin agreed to this council.<p>

Back in the village of Delfatha the villagers and the score of dwarves where building stockades to defend their homes from the oncoming onslaught.  
>Nomlin the dwarf in charge was directing the villagers in fortifying their town, while several of the more experienced dwarves were training villagers how to fight. "The scouts have said that the wargs are slowly being taken care of but the bulk of their force is headed this way we have four maybe five days before they get here, though unfortunately our reinforcements aren't due for 7 days" said Nomlin to the elders, "<p>

Over the next three days the town of Delfatha finished it's temporary towers and was ready for war. As in most cases goblins can't show their faces in the sun so they always fight at night. Luckily the war council of Delfatha had considered this in their plans so they had planted around eight score of torches with a spiral fuse around their village so they could see the goblins coming from far away. In addition to this they dug several holes with spikes at the bottom of them in hopes of thinning their numbers enough to last until their reinforcements arrived.

It was on a dark cloudy night that the lookouts first spotted the wargs prowling in the dark, quickly the torches were light and in a flash they were surrounded by vicious wargs and bloodthirsty goblins getting ready to charge the village.  
>"Man your stations and get ready for war." cried Nomlin to the villagers, in seconds the men and dwarves were in the towers behind houses and whatever cover they could find. "Fortunately they don't have arrow with." mumbled one man to another. It was about to begin.<p>

With a fierce cry the wargs charged gnashing at air waiting for the moment when they could kill yet again. When Nomlin saw the enemy was closing in around them he yelled, "Wait for it, wait for it." The wargs coming closer, closer, then one here and one there wargs started to fall into the spiked holes, maybe thirty died but it was not enough to stop the charge. "Attack," Nomlin cried out to the troops and then lances from the towers started to would goblins and wargs, and then the enemy ran in among the village and was attacked by the vicious dwarves and the furious men with axes, swords and lances. It was all a blur weapons flashing tooth and claw gouging and slashing when the wargs turned to regroup after they saw the sun on the horizon. Triumphantly the defenders were safe the wargs and goblins had suffered heavy casualties at least 40 maybe 50, but unfortunately the villagers suffered losses to 7 dwarves were dead 9 sustained light wounds and several villagers died.

Back in the warg camp which was the thick tree line surrounding the west side of the villiage, Ortzchek and the warg king themselves had come to help in taking over the village of Delfatha. "In two days the dwarves expecting 40 dwarves from Moria to reinforce them if every attack was like the last one, we can't take this village. With the reinforcements we brought from the next village over, that we conquered, our army has around 78 wargs and goblins respectively we should able to crush this villiage if we can avoid those spiked pits." said Ortzchek to his army hoping to make them realize that they need to finish of Delfatha before the dwarves arrive the next day.

Once again the wargs and goblins were to attempt to take over Delfatha and burn it before the dwarves reinforcements arrived. In their final attempt Ortzchek and the warg king were to be in the fray in hopes of show their army what faith they had in their success. At dusk the goblins sent two scouts Dolfagan and Runghier to see if the dwarves had reinforced their defenses. In the massive forest of thick pines Dolfagan and Runghier were very careful not to be spotted by the guards in the towers. "I see that villagers pilled all carcasses to northern side of village." observed Runghier, "yes but it looks like pits haven't been emptied." Dolfagan responded, "Luckily." Runghier retorted, and they reported what they saw to the warg king and Ortzchek.

It was five o'clock when the guard was replaced by the scouts waiting for the enemy to come back out and attack them. Inside one of the huts Nomlin was resting waiting for the sound of the emergency bells. "If only we can last the onslaught tonight the reinforcements should come and we can overpower the goblins." thought Nomlin to himself. Meanwhile the guard in the western tower suddenly spotted several moving objects in the mist, he strained his eyes trying to figure out what it was then suddenly 5 score of wargs and goblins charged out of the tree line. The guard started ringing the bell so violently his hand started to bleed from hit the side of it and then Nomlin and the other 14 dwarves, along with the armed villagers charged out of the huts and went to do battle once again.

Several of the villagers run to the towers with plenty of spears in hope of thinning the wargs lines before they got to their allies. The spears did their job around two dozen wargs and goblins had fallen before they arrived at the village. In a second the wargs were around the buildings and then out of nowhere the dwarves and the rest of the villagers leaped out of the houses and began once again hewing goblins and wargs and unfortunately for the defenders their lines were thinning as well already four dwarves had fallen as well as nine villagers, they were starting to see that they were in trouble.

It was all a haze when Nomlin regained consciousness several dwarves were tending to his severely injured arm in one of the villages hut. When he asked the tending physician what had happened, Dyngud told him that their army had fended of the goblins and while they were running way they charged into the reinforcements and were finished off.

Nomlin after recovering traveled several days back to the mountains and reported back to the dwarf king of Moria king Fonfin. Several minutes later, "and then after recovering I came back home and here we are now." Nomlin said reverently to his king, who replied, "your efforts and your company's were most valiant in this uprising. Everywhere else in the plains of Rhovanion the goblin and warg uprising has been stopped as far as we know it. Alas not all news is as cheerful the battle at Mordor is over with tremendous casualties, and although the men/elf alliance won key leaders have been killed in the fray. What is to come in the future I cannot know I only hope middle earths problems with Mordor are over and done with.

THE END  
>By this guy<br>DISCLAIMER MIDDLE EARTH AND EVERYTHING BELONGS TO JRR TOLKIEN, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS I AM JUST A FAN


End file.
